The Diamond Of Ice
by kaze seimaru no ichi
Summary: Hitsugaya, seorang anak manusia yang mendapatkan kekuatan naga es, yang dibantu  oleh orang suku es, untuk bertarung dan melawan grombolan monster. Bagaimanakah petualangannya?


Hallo para readers. Ini fic pertama Kaze Seimaru no Ichi dalam genre selain humor dan parody.

.  
>Disclaimer : Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo. Tetapi cerita ini milik saya.<p>

.

.  
>Warning : OC, OOC, AU, GJ, ANEH, ABAL.<p>

.  
>AN : Dalam Cerita ini saya ingin menambahkan character baru. Dalam chap pertama ini hanya 1 dulu namanya Mizuro Narugaki.

.

THE DIAMOND OF ICE  
>Chap 1<p>

.

HAPPY READING

.

Matahari telah memencarkan sinarnya melewati celah jendela kamar Hitsugaya, Bagaikan alaram tanpa suara untuk Hitsugaya. Ia pun terbangun dari mimpinya yang aneh.

DREAM HITSUGAYA

Hitsugaya terus berlari melewati dinding gua yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia berlari dan terus berlari mencoba menghindari naga es yang mengejarnya. Ia berlari tunggang langang tak tentu arah. Sampai akhirnya ia terjebak oleh jalan buntu yang menahannya. Naga itu pun mendekat dengan cepatnya, kini ia dan Hitsugaya sudah saling berhadapan. Naga itu sebenarnya adalah naga es penunggu gua es yang bernama Hyourin Maru.

Naga itu mulai menatap hitsugaya dengan tatapan penuh amarah, matanya yang merah menambahkan kesan ganas. Hitsugaya merasa sangat takut, ia merasa suhu gua es ini telah naik. Peluh keluar dari tubuhnya, menetes satu demi satu. Dengan kecepatan kilat sang naga menyerang hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya menutup matanya dengan perasaan pasrah.

"Derrs..." suara benturan antara mulut naga dengan sesuatu yang pasti keras. Dengan ragu-ragu hitsugaya membuka matanya. "hah..." desahnya mengisratkan ketakjuban yang luar biasa sekaligus merasa lega. Karena di depannya terdapat sesuatu yang besar yang menahan naga itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa dik?" ucap pria yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.  
>"Adik, sory ajach, gini-gini umur gwe udah 17 tahun, eh by The way terimakasih sudah menolongku." jawab Hitsugaya dengan gaya alay *perasaan tadi takut, sekarang kok berubah alay*.<p>

Pria itu membuka kancing kemeja Hitsugaya dengan paksa membuat kancingnya copot dan berserakan sekaligus memperlihatkan tubuh mungil Hitsugaya yang berotot dan penuh peluh *jelas ajah, tadikan habis lari-lari gj*. Pria itu memandangi tubuh Hitsugaya, pandanganya tajam seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Eh apa-apa an kau, belum kenal udah main buka-buka" ucap Hitsugaya marah.  
>"Diam, balikan badanmu. Cepetan." ucapnya Marah<br>"Ya, ya, gak usah marah-marah kayak gitu" ucap Hitsugaya sembari membalikan tubuhnya.  
>"Mizuro, cepetan!" ucap mahkluk putih yang menahan Hyourin Maru.<br>"Sebentar, HyourinSaru, tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak frustasi.  
>"Oh, jadi orang ini namanya Mizuro, dan mahkluk besar gj itu namanya Hyourin saru *hyourin saru: sory ajah gwe bukan makhluk gj, yang gj itu elo*" pikir Hitsugaya dalam ati.<p>

Mizuro menarik kemeja Hitsugaya dengan paksa membuat punggung Hitsugaya terlihat jelas. Hitsugaya hanya pasrah melihat dirinya setengah telanjang.

"Ketemu, Hyourin Saru lakukan transmision" ucapnya ketika menemukan sebuah lambang naga putih di punggung Hitsugaya.  
>"Baik... Gyahhh..." sembari mengarahkan tubuh Hyourin Maru ke arah Hitsugaya.<br>"Hitsugaya, tahan sedikit ya" ucapnya pada Hitsugaya.  
>Mendengar itu Hitsugaya hanya pasrah<p>

Mizuro mulai mengucap mantra-mantra. Tiba lambang di punggung Hitsugaya bercahaya. Hitsugaya pun sontak terkejut, ia berteriak seGj-Gj nya, eh ralat maksudnya sekencang-kencangnya. Hitsugaya merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya, mata emeraldnya berubah jadi hitam. Sakit itu terus menggerayapi tubuh mungil itu.

"Baik, mulai!" ujar dengan lantang.  
>"Oke" ucap Hyourin Saru santai.<p>

Hyourin saru mulai mendekatkan Hyourin Maru ke arah lambang di punggung Hitsugaya. Hyourin Maru meronta, berusah lepas namun tidak bisa karena seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk ekor terkunci oleh jurus Hyourin Saru.

Lambang itu pun menarik Hyourin Maru. Setelah beberapa menit seluruh tubuh Hyourin Maru telah masuk seutuhnya. Sementara itu Hitsugaya merasa dirinya penuh dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Oh ya namamu siapa?" ucap Mizuro tanpa rasa bersalah.  
>"Kau gila, tubuhku sakit semua. Seumur-umur tubuh sexy mister Hitsugaya nggak pernah sesakit ini" ucap hitsugaya narsis.<br>"Jadi namamu Hitsugaya, perkenalkan namaku Sarugaki Mizuro, dan ini (menunjuk ke belakang) Hyourin Saru. Oh ya aku minta maaf telah merusak kemejamu dan membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit ini. Tapi tadi tidak ada waktu lagi." ujar Mizuro ramah, yang langsung menghilangkan kesan pemarah dari dirinya.  
>"Ya, memang namaku Hitsugaya, lengkapnya Toshiro Hitsugaya" jawab Hitsugaya<br>"Oh, ya sudah dulu perkenalannya, kami pergi dulu" ucap Mizuro sembari naik ke atas Hyourin Saru dan pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

HITSUGAYA DREAM END.

Hitsugaya yang terbangun langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan membukan bajunya. Ia langsung menuju ke kaca, dan memperlihatkan tubuh belakangnya ke kaca.

"Itu bukan mimpi" ujarnya ketika melihat lambang naga di punggungnya.

.

TO BE CONTINUE.

.

Sekian ceritanya.  
>RNR.<p> 


End file.
